Changes in the Past
by xxsecretwriterxx
Summary: What if Sirius never went after Peter and was never convicted? This is my view. Sirius settles in hiding with Harry, and in order to protect him he chooses to be trained to become an Auror...changes are in order...
1. Changes in the Past

Well this fic is going to be about if Sirius had not been convicted and he had not gone after Peter and all that jazz…I'm trying to decide whether I'm going to go through all of Harry's years because it's going to be slightly different…and if I do how I will, it's all still formulating. Anyways, the first chapter may be a bit slow but it'll pick up in the following chapter. I'll be jumping 3 years after this chapter and the ages will be slower after that…

I don't care if you criticize my writing or spelling, lord knows my spelling is horrid but anyways I've defiantly got room to improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story line, Kristen and Daren. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling of course.

**Chapter 1**

_Changes in the Past_

Sirius fell to the ground as his knees gave from beneath him, before his eyes was a scene of utter destruction and loss. Struggling to his feet he tried to asked the only question that was raging in his mind, who had given the Potters away? Only one person could have but, why? How? Sirius shook his head, any thing was possible. The feeling of utter betrayal flooded through him. Peter hadn't been at his home, there had been no sign of struggle, and everything had been left open. It had to of been him, by choice as well.

Involuntarily his jaw clinched together in anger, he was going to get that sniveling little bastard if it was the last thing he did. Turning back to his bike he mounted it. Something made him pause though as he was about to start his motorcycle a new sound other then silence reached him. Was that someone crying? Pulling his hands away from the handles he sat up and listened, yes that was defiantly crying. More or less leaping off the bike he ran back to the house and began to look through the rubble that was left of it. He had to find Harry; it was by obligation he had to if both Lily and James were dead.

After five minutes of rummaging through the cinders and ash he pulled back a piece of wood propped up by a few standing bricks and found Lily holding a crying Harry in her dead arms.

Suddenly Harry's crying stopped when he saw Sirius standing over him. The small baby emitted a giggle as he reached out to Sirius, "Si!"

Sirius raised his eye brows a second before reaching down towards Lily. He hesitated, he already knew her fate, the Dark Lord left no one alive, yet Harry…Reaching down Sirius searched for a pulse. As he thought, there was none. He squeezed his eyes shut in sadness as if it were a physical pain.

"I'm sorry Harry…" Sirius pulled Harry from Lily's limp clutch and held him close. Sirius turned and before to look for James.

After several minutes of searching he had no luck, he hadn't find James's body. It wasn't helping having Harry's in his arms either. A several pops suddenly sounded all around him; he dropped and several stunning spells that had been directed towards him flew over his head. Rolling over quickly he fumbled for his wand that was buried in the pocket on the side that he held Harry. He looked up and found a wand in his face.

"Sirius Black, at the scene of the crime, and I always thought you to be more intelligent then this."

"What are you?"

"Silence Black you know your rights!"

Sirius knocked the Auror's wand aside and sat up, "What is your problem, I'm Harry's Godfather; I was coming to check on them."

Sirius rolled his eyes as the Auror began to accuse him, "You were their secret keeper, only you decided that they weren't worth anything and revealed their position, Death Eater!"

Sirius's eyes flared in anger, "How dare you!" He was on his feet in a moment, even with Harry in his arms he was maneuvering quickly. "You have no right to say that, you don't even know me! James was my brother and Lily just as well was like my sister! They were my only family, you think I would destroy that?"

The Auror brought up his wand higher and Sirius hit it away again, "And you call yourself an Auror, a sorry excuse for one if you ask me. Learn to open your eyes and try to understand the situation before making accusations!" he growled something incoherently before looking up at the Auror again to explain, "I was not their secret keeper."

"But-"

"Just listen. I was a decoy. I begged James and Lily to switch to Peter because he seemed more discrete, I figured Voldemort would hunt me down and put me under the Imperlious Curse (look up) and use me that way. James was reluctant at first but finally conceded to my wishes and switched. I was wrong and it has cost the Potter's their lives." He sighed, "I went to check on Peter like I do every week and found his house open, he wasn't there and there was no sign of struggle. I came here as quick and possible and this is what I found. Only thing I don't understand is Harry is alive, Voldemort always kills those he goes after, what is Harry's exception?" he looked down at the wide-eyed Harry and brushed back some of his hair. He looked closer and saw a lightening bolt shaped scare, when his brushed it Harry made a small cry and gripped Sirius's clothes tighter then normal. "That is my story. Confirm the switch with Dumbledore, he is the only other that knows."

"I'm sure-"

"You're finished Phines…"

"Kingsley…"

"I said you are finished!" Behind Sirius's interrogator another Auror made a hand signal of some sort and two other Auror's apperated. "You should think about becoming an Auror, Black, if it turns out what you say is the truth. We'll find out in a matter of time. Take a seat everyone, we're on guard." The Auror turned from Sirius and looked at a few of the others that had arrived, "Start to search the area for Lily and James' body, but do not touch anything!" he turned back to Sirius, "Take a seat, you might as well relax."

"Lily is over that way, I found Harry with her; she's gone I checked. I couldn't find James either." Sirius sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that night and dropped to the ground where he stood, only careful enough to not jerk Harry around. "I'm impressed you haven't cried yet…of course you're too young to really understand this right now but with everything you've gone through." Sirius ruffled the young boy's hair. His hand froze suddenly when he caught sight of the scar again, "What is this?" Sirius peeled back Harry's hair and studied the lightening bolt shaped scar. The area around it was a dark red, a small line of dried blood traveled from the bottom tip to a short distance away before it stopped. He didn't dare touch it and wake Harry; he looked up and around a moment before covering it again with Harry's hair. He'd asked Dumbledore about it later.

"That was Moody's student who was jumping to conclusions." Kingsley took a seat beside Sirius, "I should have stopped him earlier but I wanted to see where he was going, sorry."

Sirius jerked his head in Kingsley's direction; he knew who Moody was through James's complaints and stories. "Really? Should have known he belonged to Moody, where is the old man anyways?"

"There's a different dilemma he has to deal with at the moment."

"I see…"

"What do you plan to do after this, Black?" Kingsley's eyes never met his as they talked, they were constantly moving around the sullen scene.

"To take Harry and settle down in some muggle community most likely, disappear. Until he's older at least." He let his shoulder relax, "Maybe I'll tell him about this world when he's nine and move into my parent's old home, after I get it cleaned up of course."

"Never actually saw you settling down honestly."

Sirius shook his head, "Me either, but circumstances change and I suppose I'll have to change with them."

"Yes they do change and you will as well…" they listened to the growing sounds of the night, "How do you plan to protect Harry?"

"That remains to be seen." Claimed Sirius discretely.

"I can train you Black, for a few years before Harry starts to gain memories. It'll be a private practice of course, no one but me and my supervisor would know, and you would be my only student. You won't have the highest rank of them all with only a few years of training but you will have the authority to use certain magics, you will also be able to protect Harry even better. But or course this is all your choice. Give me your answer later." Kinsley stood and left his side.

Sirius jumped about a foot when two sudden cracks sounded near by. He pulled Harry tighter to his chest and whipped out his wand prepared.

"Relax Sirius." Said a calm voice to his right.

Sirius spun and found Dumbledore standing with one of the Aurors that had gone to find him, "I have to say I've never been happier to see your ancient face in all of my life and time at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore smiled softly, "Take a seat Sirius I'm going to speak with Kingsley."

Sirius did as suggested and took a seat; he was too exhausted from the night to really take notice that it was really an order. Anguish gripped his heart suddenly as he remembered he was never going to be able to speak or see the Potters again, and Harry was never going to know them. He bit his lip, something he hadn't done it seemed ever. "What am I going to do Harry?" He closed his eyes wishing all that had happened away.

"Sirius?" asked the gentle voice of Dumbledore.

Sirius opened his eyes slowly and repressed a groan, his wish hadn't come true.

"Come, we need to get you and Harry to the Auror Headquarters, you'll be safe there."

Sirius nodded and eased himself up so he didn't disturb the sleeping Harry. He looked at his motorcycle and shrank it easily and pocketed before turning back to Dumbledore. "So what do I do?"

"First Sirius I must have you promise me that you will not go after Peter yourself!"

With a grumble Sirius emitted his promise, "I won't go after Peter…." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "I promise." He glowered a moment, Dumbledore was going to hold him to that promise. Sirius longed to get his hands on the worm, but that would mean leaving Harry and breaking his promise now with Dumbledore and him becoming disappointed. Normally that wouldn't mean much to him, but if Sirius ever lost Harry to his relatives, if you even called the Dursley's relatives, Lily would haunt him while he rotted in Azkaban Prison if that was where he ended up by going after Peter.

Sirius blinked and looked at Dumbledore who was searching his eyes at the moment. "Take Harry and apperate to the Auror Headquarters. Just think of the name and you will arrive there."

"Isn't that a bit too easy?"

"Kingsley was right; you would make a good Auror despite your school persona. A man named Daren will be there waiting for you. Stay safe and keep your promise."

Sirius' brow knitted in annoyance when his question wasn't answered. "I will see you." He nodded to Dumbledore and looked down at Harry sleeping in his arms.

Group apperations were generally difficult and hard to accomplish when tired. But with Harry being so small and his magic not developed yet it would be simple and would bring him no harm. There was the only possibility that he may be able to start apperating at a very young age because he was going to be introduced to it so early. He didn't consider that to be anything serious though, it'd just be a _useful_ ability in his opinion. The thought made him smirk just before apperating without a word.

The two appeared in an out door court yard that was empty except for a man standing near the only tree in the court yard leaning against it lightly. "Hello?"

The man straightened and gave a short bow surprising Sirius; he had never been treated that way before. "Sirius Black I presume." He stated rather then asked.

Sirius didn't quite catch that though, "Yes, Daren?"

"Yes Daren Essindel." He answered.

Sirius sighed with relief.

"Follow me Black; I'll take you to a room you can rest in."

Sirius nodded and followed the man. Daren lead him through a large set of doors and into a large hall that was full of Aurors running back an fourth, a few jumped up every now and then and grabbed one of the many airplanes that were flying over head. The hall was tall and supported by four pillars that were carved elaborately with different and intricate designs up and down. When Sirius looked closer he realized that they told the history of the Auror Headquarters. One of them was completely blank while another was only half covered and two were completely filled. One told of the years of the founding of Hogwarts as well as the defeat of name. One and a half of the pillars told of Voldemort's 'reign' it now came to a sudden stop at the end of a countless list of names. As Sirius walked by he caught sight of the final name, _The Potter Family_. Sirius's jaw clinched and he looked away down at Harry whose face was clearly visible. He pulled Harry's blanket over his sleeping face to hide him from others as he went.

Daren lead him past the other pillars and into a less crowded corridor, at the end of the hall was a door that he took Sirius through swiftly and they continued to walk. As they went Sirius began to notice a difference in Daren. He walked like he was gliding and held himself with an assured stance. He was no normal wizard.

A door on their left opened and Daren walked in, Sirius followed, "What are you?"

Daren closed the door behind Sirius and turned back to face him, "I am a friend."

Sirius frowned and turned away figuring it'd be useless to even ask again. The room was just the same as the Hall. The carvings on the wooden trimmings were just as elaborate.

As he looked around Sirius began to take notice of how heavy his arms felt. The room looked like a study to Sirius, he took a seat in one of the many chairs and let Harry lay in his lap while he relieved his arms and relaxed.

"Rest if you like Black, it could be a while, and I'll be keeping watch for the time you are here."

Sirius looked up at Daren and relaxed back into the chair and closed his eyes.

With a jerk Sirius sat up and looked down at a howling baby Harry, "Oh so now you decide to cry?" he breathed in and coughed harshly the breathed in and immediately regretted doing so, "Ugh, what is that smell?" he looked down at Harry who was still crying, "Oh you've got to be joking…"

Sirius looked up at Daren with a panicked expression; he only received a blank look before a nod towards a nearby side table that had a fairly large white bag bulging with stuff. With a brief frown he got up and walked over to it, the crying Harry relaxed with the movement.

Holding Harry with one hand Sirius searched through the bag with the other. He found a bottle with magically warmed milk, food for both of them, and nappies with accessories. Sirius looked at Harry, the nappies, then back at Harry. He didn't know how to change him magically, let alone by hand. Sirius looked around, his mind whirling with panicked questions. What was he supposed to do? Where did he even begin? He looked at Daren again, "You wouldn't know how to, would you?"

Daren didn't say anything; he only granted Sirius a blank look before turning back forward.

"Didn't think so…" Sirius shook his head, "Do you know anyone who does? Around here preferably…" he gave Daren a hopeful pathetic smile that looked more like a wince then anything else.

For the first time Sirius saw a smile crease Daren's face for a moment he continued to face forward before turning to look at the panic-stricken Sirius. "Someone will be here in a moment; she's a friend of mine."

Sirius relaxed and Harry started crying, "Well tell her to hurry."

Daren laughed lightly before facing forward again an amused look on his face.

Sirius bounced lightly on the balls of his feet trying to calm Harry, something that he amazingly succeeded in doing. Harry calmed quickly and his eye lids relaxed. Sirius smiled to himself, so Lily had told him something useful. Ok so that was a lie, Lily was one of the few who kept him going in his later years at Hogwarts, all because she was with James. The thoughts of his two friends made him slow the bouncing and stop; Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Sirius but did not cry.

"Yeah…so let's figure this out Harry." Sirius heaved a sigh and laid out a blanket from the bag and sat Harry on it. He pulled out the various things that were in the bag and looked at each of them a moment before looking at Harry once more, his expression highly confused still. Quietly Sirius unbuttoned the top button on Harry's jeans and winced as he pulled them down to the boy's ankles. He turned away with a gag. Not a moment later a woman walked through. She didn't look all that different from Sirius's 'guard.'

She raised a thin eyebrow and looked a Daren and gave him a look that Sirius took to be of annoyance.

"Thanks for coming to help."

The woman waved him away and stepped in front of Harry, "Well at least it looks like you were going to try. Watch what I do."

Sirius nodded, her musical like voice making him relax. He watched as she changed Harry in silence.

"Think you can remember that?"

Sirius nodded again, "Who are you?"

"Same as Daren, good-bye Black." She turned and walked out of the room her black hair drifting behind her. "You two related?"

Daren nodded, "She's my twin. She wouldn't have come normally, only Harry is the reason for Voldemorts destruction and his parents are gone. She felt it was only right to help him." Daren glanced at Sirius and caught a highly confused face. "We're different; we can speak to each other with our mind's, which is how she knows."

"Ok, that makes more sense now…I think." Sirius looked down at a content Harry who smiled up at him with a cheeky baby smile. "So what is this about Harry being the one who destroyed Voldemort, he's a baby!"

"No one knows exactly, but Harry managed to destroy Voldemort, I don't think he is fully gone though. Kingsley or Dumbledore will explain further more to you later."

Sirius nodded and picked up Harry. "What do we do now…" he looked around the study like room and took a seat on the couch. In a matter of minutes Harry dropped off in his arms and Sirius followed shortly his head dropping to his chest in exhaustion.

Daren looked over at the two; a lot was coming their way.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

Sirius looked up at a small ranch styled house, it was located on the outer skirts of London so he was not to far from all wizarding communities, but it was also not obviously close. "Well Harry…This is home now."

He turned slowly watching the movers carry the little amount furniture he had and the small amount of boxes into the house. They had to go shopping to get the proper furniture needed and muggle clothes to fit in to the neighborhood properly. It obviously wasn't a large house that he had to fill with many things, but what he had now only occupied the master bedroom, kitchen, and dining room. He still needed to get Harry a crib and more clothes. He needed to get himself some new clothes and furniture for the rest of the house. Thankfully he had his parent's fortune to cover it all.

"Hello!" a very cheerful woman's voice calling out of no where made Sirius jerk his head up and look around.

A middle-aged woman came up to Sirius with a pleasant smile. She was wearing a dark red skirt and matching black top with a light robe on over it to keep out the chilling fall wind.

"Hello." Sirius put on his own charming smile to please one of his new neighbors.

"I thought I'd get myself introduced before you ran out on errands or something. I'm Kristen Summerland." She held out one of her dainty hands.

Sirius shifted Harry to one arm and took hers in a light shake of greeting. "Sirius Black."

"And who would this little man be?" she smiled at Harry, whom amazingly smiled back with his own toothless baby grin. "Well aren't you adorable."

"This would be Harry."

"Well hello Harry." She took one of his hands with her forefinger and thumb, and shook Harry's hand as well. Kristen looked around then, "Where's your wife? If you don't mind my asking, its not that you're boring or anything I was just hoping to meet her."

Sirius looked down at Harry briefly, "There is no wife."

Kristen's hand flew up to her mouth in reply, "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"No harm done, don't worry Kristen."

She relaxed, "I am still sorry though. I had no idea."

Sirius waved it away, "Just me and Harry for now."

Kristen nodded, "Well I'm glad to of met you, I live across the way in 146. Stop by if you need anything."

"Thank you. With that offering you may expect to see me and Harry a lot."

Kristen laughed, "Well good-bye then."

"Bye."

Once she was gone Sirius walked up into the house. The front door opened up to a small foyer. From there Sirius could go to the right to another room or straight toward a small hall that had a set of stairs that lead up to the second floor and the hall lead further back into the house. Sirius took the stairs; a lot of the movers were up on the second floor. One mover was looking down at a box with an odd expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius looking at the man.

"Wha-what is that?" Sirius looked down into the box and saw a foggy mirror sticking out of a piece of cloth.

"Oh nothing, just a new product that my company has been working on." Explained Sirius quickly. "Just put the box over there, a lot of my work things are in there."

The mover did as told and Sirius moved on. There were four rooms and two full bathrooms on the upper floor. Three of them Sirius planned on using as bed rooms and the other for an office. Sirius walked into the room that he planned to use and found many of the boxes he had brought. Looking at Harry once and then around the room he let out a small sigh, "Well then, on to shopping?"

Sirius waited with Harry for the movers to leave before he locked up the house and left. Strapping Harry up in the car seat the Ministry gave him, along with many other things he was going to need (like the car he now had), the two headed off for down town London. It was mid-November so he knew he wasn't going to have much luck with sales, but he had to get the shopping done sometime soon.

The drive wasn't too long to get into the city; there wasn't a lot of traffic during the middle of the day. Sirius easily found a parking place on the street near the shopping center he planned on exploring first. He looked up at Harrods (I'm not sure if the kind of stores I mention in this part are actually in Harrods, seeing as I have only been in part of it for a small amount of time (the make-up department) so forgive me if I am wrong) and then winced before walking through the doors; a lot of money was going to be spent.

An aroma of several kinds of perfumes hit Sirius as he stepped through the doors; he had chosen the wrong entrance. Slipping through the crowded rooms of make-up counters and many women he finally found himself in a crowded corridor with many stores lining each side. So maybe he had been wrong about not many people being there, it turned out everyone just got there before him.

Making his way around all the people Sirius wandering around until he found a store he thought would be of use to him. After two hours of his roaming around Sirius has purchased a few pieces of furniture, things for his kitchen, muggle clothes for himself, and now he was on the watch for baby things after he had made a trip back to his car.

Once back in the enormous building it wasn't long before he found the store he was looking for; it had everything he was looking for, from clothes to cribs, and it wasn't horribly crowded like every where else. Only problem was he did not know exactly what he should get.

"Where to begin…" he looked at Harry then the several racks of baby clothing.

"Need any help deary?" asked an Irish women's voice.

Sirius looked over at her and found a middle aged woman, whom he would have said was at a comfortable weight. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back out of her face and the average face that was easily forgotten if only known for a few minutes. Sirius gave her a pathetic smile, "I...yeah…I have no idea what I'm doing honestly."

"Oh you poor dear…" she granted him a soft smile. "Seeing as we are here, how about we start with some clothes. How old would your son be?"

Sirius thought a moment, "Sixteen months."

"Ok this is how you find clothes. Some are sized by month or length." She pulled an outfit off one of the several rack and showed Sirius what she was talking about. After half and hour they had at least a months worth of cloths for Harry and other niceties. Now they were in search of a crib and bedding as well as things Harry would be able to play with and learn. An hour later Sirius had everything he had gone off in search of. The expense was enormous but it was not so much of a dip in his finical stands currently.

With a yawn Sirius strapped Harry into his new stroller and looked down at the two boxes and bags. How was he going to do this with out a wand? He stuffed two of the bags in back of the stroller; that left the boxes and one bag.

Not far off the woman who had helped him before was watching him silently with interest. She smiled slightly when he stuffed the two bags in the back of the stroller then turned to look at the other three items in question. "Do you need some more help child?" she smiled pleasantly at him.

He looked up at her and winced as he nodded.

"In that case…"

"Kim," she turned away from Sirius briefly, "I'll be back in a few." The woman nodded in return and walked over to the helpless Sirius.

"Take the stroller and last bag, I'll take the boxes." Once Sirius had adjusted them so he could carry them properly they moved on. Not long into the trek back to Sirius's car he glanced over at the woman, "Thanks by the way."

"I couldn't leave you standing there so helpless now could I?"

"No, that would have been heartless."

The woman laughed slightly, "New at the whole parenting thing?"

"Am I that obvious?"

She nodded, "Did you adopt him?"

"No," Sirius shook his head as he looked over at Harry in the stroller, "I'm his godfather, his parents passed away a few weeks ago."

She nodded, yet remained silent until they had reached the doors that Sirius had come through. "Where is your car?"

Sirius nodded to the red car right behind his own silver, "Thank you for your help again." He relieved his arms by setting the boxes down.

"No problem at all. Good luck with parenting, the first one's a charm." She smiled briefly before turning away, then looking back, "What did you say your name was again."

"I didn't, but Nicolas." Sirius smiled at her, the lie was simple to someone he didn't know hardly.

"It was nice to of met you Nicolas." She finally left Sirius who made sure she was gone and on her way up the steps before actually moving to his really car and unlocking the boot and loading the boxes and bags into it quickly. With one last glance he turned back to Harry and unloaded him and put him in his car seat, then folded up the stroller and put it on the floor in front of the back seats.

He pulled away smoothly and entered the afternoon traffic as he contemplated the day's events. Yes, he had a practice in the art of lying and he had just used it on that woman. She had been a nice person an all, but too nice, far too nice and he didn't trust that. Sirius had to watch his steps where ever he went. The only reason he had not second guessed his neighbor Kristen was that the neighborhood had been checked out by Aurors. Plus that fact that she hadn't even offered her own name bothered him. Voldemort may have been gone but that didn't mean his Death Eaters were and Harry wasn't still endanger.

It was a longer trip out of the main city of London then it had been on the way in. By the time Sirius had reached the house, Harry had passed out in the back seat. He took Harry out first and checked the house quickly before laying him on his own bed with a light blanket to cover the bare mattress.

Unloading everything else from the boot, Sirius dropped it all in the main hall and closed and looked the door. Harry started to cry up on he second landing. With a heavy sigh Sirius went to tend to the child.

Later that night after laboring over putting the crib together that afternoon then getting the newly purchased crib together as well, in the process of putting Harry in it to give at a run someone knocked at the door lightly. Carrying Harry he went and investigated who was there and found Kingsley looking around quietly as he held a few bags of groceries.

Sirius opened the door, "Thanks for coming." He closed and locked the door behind Kingsley and took a bag with his free hand and made his way to the back of the house where the kitchen was at the end of the hallway.

"I see you've started settling in." Kingsley poked his head into a few still empty rooms.

"Ah, about the settling in part..." mused Sirius, "The furniture if coming tomorrow, if the rain holds off during the afternoon that is."

"I see a practice room?"

"You just looked in it."

Kingsley back tracked briefly and looked back into a fairly large room that occupied most of the right side of the house, it had one window that stared out at the siding of Sirius' neighbor's home. "Looks good, you'll need a curtain to cover up that window though."

"That should be easy enough." Muttered Sirius as he rummaged through one of the bags for the baby food he had asked Kingsley to get on his way there. "Ah here we are Harry." He pulled out the jar he had found and set it on the counter and went back to the entrance hall to and picked up his bag of kitchen ware and trekked back to the kitchen. Putting Harry in his high chair he turned back to the bag to search for the silverware he had just purchased. He was well aware of Kingsley standing off to the side watching him as he worked and occasionally taking a look at the things Sirius unearthed from the bags he had brought in.

"I see you've done your errands for that day." He commented as Sirius pulled out the box that held the set.

"Just have to get everything where it belongs now." Sirius sighed as he twisted off the top of jar and stirred it some with the soon he had chosen.

Kingsley observed Sirius with a bemused expression as he began to feed the stubborn Harry who was refusing the spoon.

Having learned from the first time he had feed Harry, Sirius kept a hold on both the spoon and jar. On their first two adventures in the matter, Harry had tipped the jar over and taken the spoon then thrown it at Sirius. After that aggression was out of his system he became easier to feed, this just seemed to be one of his nights. Normally he was quite good, better then most, so he had heard.

After a few more minutes of struggle Harry finally gave in and took the offered food. With him now cooperating in ten minutes the jar was half gone and Harry was looking drowsy. "Let me tuck him off in bed and I'll be ready." Explained Sirius to Kingsley as he picked up the content Harry and made his way up to the second landing. Changing his nappy and cloths, Sirius tucked Harry into his crib, and then made his way back down to Kingsley who was waiting in the kitchen standing in the same place and position.

He straighten when Sirius walked in, "Ready to begin your training?"

**A/N:** Well that's it for this chapter…I'll warn you know…I'm always busy with school and track, so I'll tell you now my up dates will be slow so please be patient with me.


	2. Three Years in the Making

**Chapter 2**

_Three years in the Making_

"Si! Si! Si! Si! Si!" Harry bounced up and down on Sirius's bed saying his nick-name like a chant as he tried to wake him up.

Sirius rolled away and faced towards the wall with groan.

"Siiiiii!" Harry pulled at his godfather's sheets then finally his hair. Suddenly he stopped and sat down with a crest fallen face that would have made any adult give in, "You promised!"

Sirius bolted up-right just then remembering what Harry was talking about, "Sorry Harry; let me get dressed." With a wide yawn he pushed himself out of the bed, his training session the night before with Kingsley had exhausted him to no end. With Harry being older now they had to move them to later in the night.

Today though, Sirius was going to enroll Harry in to a preschool. He had debated of course with actually doing it, considering he was a wizard and all; he didn't really have to go. Then again Harry still didn't know of the wizarding world and at the moment the two lived in a muggle community just outside of London, and they thought it strange enough that little Harry hadn't been enrolled already.

Harry watched patiently as Sirius pulled on a pair of jeans and black t-shirt. "Have you eaten?"

"Yep!" the four year old smiled pleased with himself.

"Packed lunch?"

Harry shook his head.

"Go pick out what you want and I'll come make your sandwich in a minute."

Harry leapt off the bed and ran down the stairs to the first landing.

Sirius turned, picked up his wand and a waist holster to keep it hidden under his shirt, strapped it on, then walked out. He walked into the kitchen, "Have you got everything?" he looked over at Harry sitting up on the counter with his feet swinging and banging against the cabinet below him.

Harry nodded quickly as he looked into the brown bag again.

Putting the sandwich together in silence, Sirius watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry jumped down and ran out of his field of vision. When he turned around he found Harry struggling to get into a jean jacket. "Here Harry…" he kneeled down in front of the small boy and helped him into the jacket properly. "Now tie your shoe and we'll be off."

While Harry did as Sirius asked, he picked up Harry's very light book bag and dropped his lunch inside.

"Ready Si?" asked Harry beaming up at Sirius as he handed him his book bag.

"We'll see…" he returned Harry's smiled and held out his hand for him.

In the past three years Harry had come to be a son more then anything else. He had to admit the two of them looked to be related. Dark hair, slightly pale complexion, most just assumed he received the rest from his mother. In reality, Harry looked exactly like his father, with his mother's brilliant green eyes.

Sirius loaded Harry into the seat behind the drivers' side of the car, and then they were off. By the time they reached Orchard Preschool, Harry was bouncing in his seat excited, but quiet.

Peering out the car window Harry studied the house like school. It was actually once a home; the owners only change it slightly by adding an addition, putting up a sign, and fencing in the back yard.

Sirius got out of the car and opened the door for Harry, whom fumbled with the seatbelt and got out with his bag. Harry's hand latched on to Sirius's. The two stood frozen in the warm early September air staring at the building. It was a warm gray, with black shingles, and dark blue shutters. Laughter from children inside and out of the house drifted to them with a light breeze.

"Let's go Si!" Harry smiled as he dragged Sirius towards the patio and through the front door.

"Why hello there." A woman's voice drifted through the door he was being dragged through.

Harry stopped immediately causing Sirius to nearly topple over his halted form. "Ahh!" grabbing for the door jam his right shoulder rammed into the door causing it to fly the rest of the way open. Sirius's body jerked to a halt as his arm stopped his fall. Using the door jam once more, Sirius pulled himself up correctly and looked down at Harry, "You ok kid?" he ruffled his hair.

"Sorry Si…" Harry's cheeks were burning a bright red as he stared at his feet.

"Your just lucky I didn't fall on you." Sirius laughed and took Harry's small hand once more before looking up at the slightly startled woman. "Hello." Sirius flashed one of his charming smiles that made any woman melt. "Sorry about that."

Harry hid half-way behind Sirius suddenly shy.

"And here I thought you were excited to be here." Sirius looked down at Harry amused, "I was hoping I could get Harry enrolled here."

"Oh yes of course." The lady shook her head making her dirty blond hair wisp around her face as she broke her gaze. "Let me get the papers. You can let Harry go and play with the other children."

Sirius watched her leave then looked down at Harry who was holding on to his pants still. "Well," Harry looked up, "What are you waiting for?" Harry smiled then began to run off but stopped and ran back and handed his bag to Sirius. Sirius shook his head as Harry ran off again into a room that had several other kids in it.

Stopping at the top of a step that lead to the room Harry was looking over he looked around curiously. There was a girl with brown hair in a far corner reading a little kids book, a small group of kids were playing with some blocks to his left, to his right was a group of girls playing with dolls (something he decided he would avoid), and right in front of his very eyes was something he found quite revolting, even as a four year old.

With a small amount of interest he watched an enormous boy with wispy blond hair, whom looked like he should have been in second grade, bend over another boy his own size with shaggy dark brown hair and seize the kid's toy. Then the boy laughed when the other started to cry. Harry couldn't stand to see that. Even with a simple mind of a child his age he knew the different between right and wrong and this was obviously wrong. But no one was stopping it, why weren't the other kids helping? Even as Harry pondered over this he didn't know, but he knew what he had to do.

Mustering up all the courage and height he could he marched up the enormous boy and said in the loudest voice he could emit at the time and said, "Give it back!" the boy on the ground behind him stopped crying and stared at the scene unfolding.

The large boy looked down at Harry like he was a bug and shoved him a side with a grunt, still Harry got up, "Give it back he had it first!" said Harry a little braver, by now all the kids were watching the spectacle, no one had ever dared to speak up to the big kid. No, they had all learned the hard way.

"No its mine." Claimed the big boy matter-of-fact like thinking Harry knew who he was.

"No, it was his," he pointed back at the other boy on the ground behind him, "I watched you take it from him." He lashed out and took the object from the big boy's hands and a collective gasp went up from all the other kids at this.

The big boy's face contorted in anger and annoyed and he shoved Harry again.

This time Harry only stumbled back readying for the response, he handed the soldier figurine back to the kid it had originally belonged to. A moment later Harry was flat on his back and there was a lot of shouting. A little dazed Harry rubbed his head and Sirius came into view suddenly.

"You ok kid?" he asked with concern etched in his face.

Harry nodded, "Ok…"

Sirius gave him a worried look before helping him to his feet. Not far off the woman who had met them at the door was giving a now crying Dudley a stern talk. One word drifted in their direction, "…parents…" many of the kids started to murmur around them in excitement.

The boy that Harry had helped walked over to the two shyly, "Thanks…" he said quietly.

"No problem!" Harry imitated one of Sirius's common phrases, he smiled at the boy. "What is your name?"

"Comrade."

"Cool!"

Sirius eased himself away from the becoming friends to talk to the woman he now knew as Janet. He paused to look back at the two though for a moment while she finished up with Dudley.

Comrade brightened up at Harry's comment, and he finally smiled, "What's yours?"

"Harry."

"Wanna go play?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah!"

Before the two had run off the bushy haired girl from the corner walked over to the two, "You ok Comrade?"

Comrade smiled and nodded, his day already getting better.

"Who are you?" asked Harry curiously, the only other girl he knew was a neighbor of his that he always played with, he was hoping she was just as fun.

"Hermione."

"Herm-nee?"

Hermione and Comrade laughed at Harry's pronunciation, "Hermione." She said it slower.

Harry thought a moment then said her name again, "Hermione." He received a nod of approval from his friends. "You wanna come play with us Hermione?"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah!"

The three ran off and out one of the glass doors to a small play ground area in the back.

Sirius turned around to find Janet walking towards him, "I'm sorry about that, I'm having his parents come right over. Is Harry alright?"

He nodded, "He's fine. Hardly cries that kid. Harry's a tough one." He looked out one of the windows to see Harry chase after Hermione with Comrade not far behind. "Oh yes, here are the papers." He handed them to Janet.

"Oh you left the employment box empty." She looked up at him puzzled and holding it out for him.

Sirius didn't take it back; rather he tried thinking up a way to explain to her why he did.

"Are you unemployed?" she asked hurriedly her own cheeks burning at the question.

"Oh no it's nothing like that." Sirius shook his head. "I'm opening up a shop here soon." _Well more like today…_He thought to himself.

"Where did you previously work then?"

Sirius shook his head, "My inheritance was enough and is still enough for me to live off of. No need to worry about Harry's home or welfare. Once I have everything worked out with the building I'll finish that up. It won't stop his enrollment here will it?"

"Oh no of course not," she didn't know what to think now that she knew he was from a wealthy family, "just procedure, we have to check out the family's finical standings to see whether he need to make and changes."

"I see." He watched as Janet studied the paper once more.

"No mother?" she asked concerned.

Sirius had been prepared for that question, "Ah no, not currently, soon though I hope." He smiled thinking of Kristen.

Janet smiled slyly, "I see, we'll, good luck with that. But I don't want to delay you any longer then. We close down at six; you can come any time before then though."

Sirius nodded and silently he turned and left. He had plans for the day. What he had told Janet had not been an entire lie; he was actually going to open up a book store. _He_ was going to open up a book store. It was actually quite funny. What the others would think if they knew about this. He was sure James was rolling in his grave right about now at the prospect. Of course it was only going to be a cover job for him while he worked as an Auror and acted as a father to Harry and a muggle for his neighbors. But the best part was he was able to buy property that was back to back with another plot that was in Diagon Alley. This way he'd be able to stay connected to both worlds and be able to say he worked.

Making his way into downtown London Sirius allowed his thoughts to drift from Harry, to Hogwarts, to the present time and finally to Kristen. Not long after they had met Sirius discovered she had been widowed the year before and had two kids, a son and daughter. Her daughter, Aaralyan, was the same age of Harry, and her son, Daniel, was two years older. Sometime in their relationship in the past year he had managed to get her pregnant, and she was still not sure how to react to it. At the moment she was in her eighth month. Sirius actually planned to purpose to her that night. He suddenly noticed he was where he wanted to be and pulled into a parking place his thoughts already beginning to slip away.

Getting out of his car Sirius locked it and dodged his way across the walk way to get to a dark building. Shifting through his keys he found the proper one and opened the door and slipped in and flicked the lights on. With the lights on he revealed a clean and newly furnished room. The front of the store was occupied by three circular tables with three chairs each by the window. Just across from the door was a counter for checking out, and buying coffee and other beverages, as well as assorted foods. Further to the back of the store was where the books were. The shelves were currently full, now all he had to do was take care of hiring someone to manage the counter. He had the supplies, but not the man power just yet.

Pulling out the sign from behind the counter he put it in the window and went about making sure he had everything set up properly, and then he started the coffee and went back to the door and flipped the sign so it now read 'Now Open.'

By 11 Sirius had wandered around his whole store checking the shelves, gotten some coffee going, and cleaned all of the tables and the counter. With a sigh he pulled out a bag of chips and opened them as he sat down on a stool behind the counter. Staring out the window he watched as people walked by, a girl paused at the _Now Hiring_ sign and looked up into the store as Sirius looked away and brushed a cloth over the already sparkling counter. There was a ding as the door opened, and Sirius looked up. Before him stood a young woman, she had long black hair that had additional blue and red streaks that were very dark but made her look very different. She was dressed down in a pair of jeans, and a black tank top with a green pull over.

"Hello…" she smiled slightly at him.

"Hello." Sirius sent her a charming smile and put the cloth in a bin behind the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"I saw that you're hiring, and I was hoping I could gat an application or something."

Sirius looked down at his watched, "Do you have time right now?"

She looked startled; "Oh-um…" she glanced at her watch, "Yeah, about an hour and a half."

"Ok, take a seat if you'd like." Sirius sat back on his stool.

She followed his suggestion and took a seat at a counter across from him.

"So I'll start with your name." he gave her an application, "Just fill it out as we go. I unfortunately have to keep all this stuff on file," he sighed, "so we gotta go through all the back ground information and such."

"Marie Holm." She wrote as she spoke and then looked further down the paper and checked a few boxes.

"So how often will you be able to work?"

"Most of the week, I have a majority of morning classes. I will be able to start at 2:30 on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. On Wednesday I'll be able to start at ten, can't work Fridays but I can on Saturdays, and no Sundays. Will that work?"

"Ok that's fine, better then I was expecting. I'm hoping to get a few more people and then we'll go from there, but other then that, your hired."

"What?" Marie's face was blank in shock of surprise. "Nothing else?"

"Just fill out the application, and when can you start?"

"Oh um tomorrow?"

"Prefect, its Wednesday. I'll need you in at ten; I'll be here around 9 after I drop off Harry."

"Harry?"

"My son."

"Oh! Oh I see. How old is he?" she asked with curiosity.

"Four."

"Oh he must be a hand full." She smiled.

"Amazingly no, he's a really good kid."

Marie smiled, "Well that's good to hear, I suppose I don't have to hear you complaining about him a lot then?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, but you'll hear about him I am sure. Well I won't delay you any longer. I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

Marie nodded, "See you then." She walked out of the store with a slight sigh.

Sirius relaxed back against the counter behind him and banged his head against a microwave. If he had to be this chipper to everyone he met and greeted he was going to shoot himself. It defiantly was not him; his normal personality was sarcastic and wild. But of course much of the wild part of him had been thrown aside when he had to pick up Harry and go under cover. But things happen (a new motto of his).

Sirius left the front and walked down one of the aisles to check for a certain book then turned back once he was sure it was there and began to make his way back to the front not sure what to do now.

"Well this is a sight for sore eyes." Claimed a familiar voice making Sirius jump out of his skin, he hadn't heard the bell ring.

A familiar face met Sirius', "What the hell are you doing here Remus?" he asked surprised.

Remus let out a laugh, "I could ask you the same thing. Where have you been? You just kind of disappeared after," he paused, "after Lily and James…" he left the last part unsaid.

"I…I know I'm sorry they said I had to cut everything off…Peter's still out there…" he sighed.

Remus's eyebrows furrowed, "What about Peter?"

Sirius sighed mentally, so he still thought he had been the secret keeper, what did everyone else thing then? "He was the Potter's secret keeper."

"I-I thought…"

"We switched, he was the more unlikely one, only Dumbledore knew..." His expression had darkened, "I had to cut myself off from everything after…"

"Why? Unless…you have him?" asked Remus his voice suddenly hushed as if he were afraid someone was going to over hear in the empty store. What were the books going to tell on them? Well actually that had been known to happen, well only in the magical world anyway.

Sirius nodded, "He's safe."

Remus nodded.

With out anything said the two gave each other a brotherly hug and stepped back. "This whole time I was thinking you were…I can't even say it…"

"Dadddddddd…" a child's voice entered the scene.

Remus looked over his shoulder, "Come here Fable…Sirius a lot of things have happened since you've been gone."

"I can see that." He looked down at the black haired girl.

"This is my daughter Fable. Fable, this is Sirius." He smiled at them both.

"So you and Arya?"

Remus nodded, "Not long after you disappeared. She's Harry's age." After a moment he paused, "So what are you doing in here? Of all places."

Sirius smiled, "All well about that…I just opened it this morning."

Remus blinked and took a step back blinking, "No really…You can't be serious, Sirius."

"Ah! Not with the serious joke!" Sirius wiped his face with his hands, "Now this is my store, paid for and all. I have a connected one in Diagon Alley, only I haven't opened it. It takes a while to get the books in."

"You and a book store…a book store? Of all cover ups?"

Sirius shrugged, "Notice the title?"

Remus shook his head, "No, Fable just kind of dragged me in here." He looked over Sirius's shoulder and saw it, "_LJSR_?"

"The original four." The two broke into grins at the same time.

They stood in silence for a moment not sure what to say now. Sirius looked from Fable to Remus, "So is she…"

"Yep…"

"Ohhh…" he winced.

"You have no idea, she won't take the potion."

Sirius winced further. "Ouch."

"Only if a person is around." He referred to the werewolf's thirst for human blood.

Sirius nodded, then suddenly stopped, "Oh shit…I forgot to let the dog out…I have to call Kristen." He rushed around the back of the counter.

"Kristen?"

"One minute…"

Remus watched as Sirius naturally dialed a number on the phone and stood waiting. "It seems someone has adjusted to their new life."

Sirius smiled as he waited, "Hey…wait what?" he winced, "I'm coming over tonight…this afternoon I mean…I just wanted to ask you if you could send Daniel across the street to let the dog out." He held the phone at arm lengths away, "He'll be fine, he's crossed the street plenty of times." He winced and let out a sigh, "I'll see you tonight…" he hung up slowly. He looked back at Remus and rubbed his ear.

"Trouble with this Kristen…"

"Not quite…More like she's eight months pregnant."

"I see…should I even ask?" a sly grin was plastered on Remus's face.

Sirius smiled, "I'm purposing tonight."

Remus rocked back on his heels, "Ohh…I can see why she's the way she is…."

"Oh shove it Moony…"

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat, Arya is expecting us home to take the potion with in the hour."

"Ah yes the full moon is tonight…"

Remus nodded, "Unfortunately," he sighed, "I am expecting an invitation though."

Sirius smiled, "You'll be getting one hopefully. If she doesn't kill me first…" he finished under his breath.

Remus laughed, "See you later Padfoot."

Sirius watched him leave with his daughter, he had a daughter! He sure had missed a lot. "Ok have to get home!" he ran around locking things up cleaning things quickly and he was out the door by two, after having two customers and one taker on an application.

Running out, Sirius launched himself into his car and made his way home as quickly as he could in the afternoon traffic. Getting to sit there for a few moments though, at a light, helped him remember he had to pick a certain someone up. Making a quick left he pulled up to Harry's Preschool in a few minutes and trotted inside.

Janet looked up from a desk she had by the door as Sirius came in, "Hello." He smiled, "Here's the address and phone for my work place, and I have to get Harry and go."

"Sure fine." She watched him as he moved into the other room looking for his son. A dreamy smile was set on her face, he seemed like a good father, and he'd be a good husband in the future. To bad she couldn't have him. She looked back down at the papers on her desk, "Blasted work…" she sighed and picked up her pen once more.

Sirius scanned the room for Harry and found only three girls mulling over some dolls in the corner. Slipping out back he found the new trio (don't worry Ron is defiantly not out of the picture) sitting on swings and seeing who could get the highest, and so far Comrade was winning, and Harry and Hermione were in unison.

"Hey Harry!" He leaned against the play ground structure that was wooden and quite large; actually the whole back yard was bigger then normal. Sirius assumed she bought more property or Janet had just been lucky in the buy.

Harry slowed and jumped off the swing, when he found the time right, and ran over to Sirius. "Hi Si!" he smiled brightly.

"Time to go kid." Harry's bright face fell slightly, "You'll be coming back again tomorrow I promise."

Harry's smile returned and he looked back at Hermione and Comrade and waved, "See ya tomorrow!"

The other two yelled out their good-byes and continued playing. Sirius grabbed Harry's bag and they headed out together.

Harry chattered the whole way home about his day and his new friends, Hermione and Comrade. Sirius wasn't sure if he'd ever get the kid quiet that night. "…and Comrade, he's in karate! Its so cool! Can I learn? Please Si? Please?"

"We'll see Sirius…" As they pulled up to the house Harry fell silent looking out his windows as they passed Kristen's house. Aaralyan was playing in the yard, while Kristen stood posed with her hand at her back and the other was holding a hose that was watering the garden.

Sirius sighed and shook his head as he put the car in park, "Yes you can go play with Aaralyan."

Harry struggled briefly with his seat belt then the locked door before leaping out of the car and running to the end of the drive and looking in both directions. Seeing no cars Harry darted across the street to his friend's side.

Kristen looked up at Harry and Aaralyan, and looked across the street at Sirius who was now standing by his car. She looked away quickly, obviously annoyed about something.

Pushing the car door shut he made his way across the street to talk to the worst enemy he had at the moment. A pregnant, unmarried women, "Hey…" he gave Kristen a weak smile. "You should be in bed."

Kristen looked over at him with a glare, "I am sick of sitting all the time! There is nothing to do but stare at a damn wall!"

Sirius raised his eye brows, "You still should not be on your feet you're eight and a half months pregnant."

"Sirius I am perfectly fine, and I don't need you to remind me that I'm pregnant! I get reminded every time my ankles feel like exploding, or my back feels like its going to break, whenever I look down, and when ever I look at you when you're giving me that look."

Sirius smiled sweetly, "Come on I'll finish watering the flowers, and you just go sit on the porch." Harry and Aaralyn ran past them into the house.

"Sirius Black! I can very much take care of my…self…" an odd expression crossed Kristen then she suddenly winced.

"Kristen…" Sirius drew out her name as he tried to catch her eye.

She looked up at him, "Ohmigosh…my water just broke…"

Sirius's eyes flew wide, he shoved his keys in her hand, "Go get in the car, I'll get the kids and the suitcase!" he ran past her into the house.

"Daniel, Harry, Aaralyan! We have to go now!" he picked up the suit case they had put by the door at the beginning of Kristen's eighth month.

Aaralyan and Harry stumbled down the stairs together, and Daniel followed shortly glaring at the other two.

"Come on, we have to get the hospital!"

The three followed Sirius out of the house like ducklings and over to the car.

"Aaralyan sits in the middle!" declared Daniel taking a door.

"Not fair!"

"Don't argue Aaralyan! Just get in now."

Sirius dropped into the front seat just as Kristen relaxed back from leaning forward in pain, "Hurry!"

He threw the car in reverse and speed off in the direction of the hospital once in the street. Sirius's other foot (the one not controlling the speed and break) was tapping like mad in nerves. He winced when Kristen yelled out in pain suddenly. It took another five minutes to get to the Hospital, buy then the kids in the back were being noisy and Kristen wasn't looking in the best of shape.

"Come on, out of the car guys." Sirius ushered the kids out of the car before retrieving Kristen.

The two shuffled into the ER, people were running around. "Help! Someone please help!" no one took notice.

"Unless you want me to have this kid on the damn floor, get a nurse over her now!"

A few people paused and looked over at the motley crew of two adults and three kids. Finally a nurse came over and took Kristen away from Sirius. Sirius followed and so did the kids as they looked around curiously. They were taken to a different part of the hospital, the sound of several crying babies reached their ears in one hallway but once they had taken a right down another hallway it was a cry of pain as a woman delivered her baby that reached them all. Harry and Aaralyan clapped hands over their ears.

At the end of the hallway they entered a room, when the door shut all other noise was drowned out. Soon the room was milling with nurses prepping Kristen for the delivery and the rest of them were shoved into a corner of the room to watch and wait. Every time Kristen screamed and yelled in pain they all winced, and Harry and Aaralyan covered their ears like before.

As things started to calm Sirius suddenly remembered what he was planning to do that night. "Would you care if I asked you a question?" he asked Kristen as he began to fumble with his jacket looking for something. With a small slightly nervous smile he looked up at Kristen, who was giving him a scrutinizing look as he pat his pockets.

"If you ask me where you put the keys, I swear I will kill you myself Sirius!"

"Oh no nothing like that…" Kristen's expression didn't change. "Ah found it!" his hand grabbed something in an inside pocket of his jacket.

"Found what?" she gritted as a nurse stuck a needle in her arm.

"This." Sirius held up a small black box.

Everyone in the room paused; except for the kids, as Sirius moved to Kristen's side, "I know I am a little late in doing this…but…" he kneeled by Kristen's side and took her hand gently. "Kristen Summerland I know this isn't the most romantic place or ever how you imagined this happening, but" he opened the box to reveal an engagement ring, "Will you marry me?"

The look on Kristen's face was priceless, "What…I mean…" she shut her mouth before something stupid came out again. "Oh God YES!" as the two pulled into a kiss the room broke out into an applause.

Kristen pulled it off with a jerk as another contraction happened.

"That's two minutes!" announced a nurse.

Sirius was pulled back as they started up their work again. An ultra sound machine was attached to Kristen's large stomach. As the movement settled down a doctor came in a slid around to look at the ultra sound image. His eyebrows rose slightly, "Ok we're in for a rocky ride ladies. It's a triple." What he said completely slipped over both Sirius and Kristen.

A nurse came over and ushered the kids out of the room as Kristen began to deliver.

"Ahhhhh!" Kristen leaned forward in pain.

"Relax Kristen! It's not time yet!" ordered the doctor.

"It feels like it…" she growled in response.

Off to the side, watching, Sirius felt lame just standing there while Kristen continually screamed in pain.

_Five minutes later…_ "He's crowning!" shouted the doctor. Two different nurses moved into place waiting.

Kristen screamed and crushed Sirius's recently given hand as she did so…

"Ahhh!" Sirius winced.

Kristen leaned forward her eyes squeezed tight together as she pushed under the command of the doctor. Suddenly her grip relaxed and she leaned back against the several pillows behind her back.

There was a small cry of a baby and the doctor looked up with a smile, "It's a boy." He handed the small child off to one of the nurses. "Ok Kristen you have a few minutes of rest before the next one."

Kristen sat up as straight as she could and Sirius's eyes flew wide. "Next one?" they asked in unison.

"Well there's actually two more to go, but you're doin' pretty well for most women."

"Wait did you just say two more?" asked Sirius.

The doctor looked back at the two from their first child, "You didn't know?"

They shook their heads together.

"Bloody hell…How couldn't you?"

"I only wanted to know my baby was healthy when I went to the doctor…I wanted the sex to be a surprise…" answered Kristen.

"I see…" answered the doctor, "Well dad…" he turned slightly and looked at Sirius with a smirk, "Would you like to hold your son?"

Sirius nodded slowly and moved away from Kristen's side and over to the doctor's. The doctor picked up the baby and handed him to Sirius.

This was completely different from handling Harry when he had found him. The baby in his arms seemed much more fragile then Harry had ever been. After a moment of holding his son he relaxed and smiled. "My God…Kristen….its out son…" he looked up at Kristen who suddenly winced in pain.

"Oh God…" she leaned forward.

"Don't push Kristen! Not yet!" ordered the Doctor moving back into position.

_Ten minutes later, _Kristen was leaning back into the pillows again with a nurse dabbing at her forehead and cleaning the sweat away gently.

"You have a daughter Kristen." The doctor smiled over at the couple. "One more to go and you'll be able to sleep a good long while." He handed off the second born to a nurse who took her to clean her up.

_Fifteen minutes later_, Kristen dropped back against the pillows for the last time and closed her eyes for a moment. "Another girl." She smiled at the doctors words but left her eyes closed, too exhausted to even open them.

"You were great…" whispered Sirius's voice about Kristen, a light kiss landed on the top of her head and she let out a small sigh.

"I love you…" she whispered before dropping off.

"Love you too Kristen…" Sirius pulled away from his soon to be wife and looked down at his son for a moment.

"Mr. Black…"

Sirius's head jerked up, a nurse stood looking at him, "Yeah?"

"We need to take your wife and the children to another room and a few tests need to be done."

Sirius nodded and handed over his son, and watch as she and the other nurses left them all. He looked over at the other kids and saw that Harry had passed out in a chair. With a small smile he picked up Harry, "Come on guys…Lets see where they're taking your mom." He offered a hand to Aaralyan.

_Three hours later_, Kristen woke to a small cry of a baby. She looked around and saw Sirius holding one of their children. In a chair beside her Aaralyan was asleep on Harry's shoulder, and he was leaning against the arm rest. Daniel was staring into one of the cribs in the room that obviously was holding one of the babies.

"Hey…" she said quietly.

Sirius turned quickly and smiled at Kristen, "Want to meet your first daughter?"

Kristen smiled and nodded. Sirius walked over and handed her to Kristen, "So we have to some up with three names…" he said pulling up a stool and perching on it.

"I think I have one…"

Sirius raised and eye brow, "That was quick…What is it?"

"Well I was thinking if we had a boy we could call him Orion."

Sirius smiled, "Only thing is…You'll have to tell everyone you named him."

Kristen looked confused, "What?"

"My name is Sirius…same as a star…" amazingly he still remembered that from Astronomy class.

Kristen smiled, "Well…I'm thinking his name will be Orion then. It'll be cute!"

"Oh God…the cute thing…"

Kristen smiled pleased with herself for annoying Sirius. "Ok for that…You can name one of the girls."

Sirius sat back in thought for a few moments, he looked down at his daughter in Kristen's arms, she had very dark green eyes and the starting wisps of black hair, "Jade."

Kristen smiled, "I like that…" she said watching her daughter.

"Ok we have to agree on the last one…" Sirius got up and retrieved his daughter and held her with one arm and picked Orion with the other. Daniel followed Sirius over to his mother's side. "It seems they have all gotten my dark hair…"

Kristen smiled, "Yep…Jade had green eyes and Orion had blue, so does our youngest.

"How about…" Sirius paused, "Annelise?"

"I like it. Where'd you get that?"

"My past." Said Sirius with a knowing smile.

Kristen sighed, "Oh yes your mysterious past that I know so very little of…You know you're going to have to tell me about it sometime. Especially since we're going to be getting married."

Sirius smiled, "I suppose I should tell you a bit more about it. But this is not the place or time."

"So when is the time and where is the place?"

"Not now and not here."

Kristen gave him a skeptical look, "Well I better hear it soon."

"You should…"

"Just to let you know…no kids for a couple of years."

Sirius smiled making Kristen eye him wearily, "I'm serious I don't know if I'll be able to handle these three."

"Well I'll be by your side through it all."

Kristen smiled softly, "Good."

"So it's Jade, Orion, and Annelise." He said watching their children. Suddenly he smiled and looked up at Kristen, "We're going to need a bigger car."


	3. Once Secrets are No More

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Harry Potter…

Sorry about the delay one getting this up and not responding to any of your reviews yet. Before, when I actually got time to write and put a chapter up, I usually had very little time to do it. But now that its summer I have _a lot_ more time so hopefully I'll get chapters up faster and do more as well…

**maya100: **Well check out the chapter on the death eater part, but you won't see any Voldemort for a few chapters. As for Kristen's reaction…just wait…

**SoxTragicallyxInsane**Thanks! And sorry about the delay in updating…

**kittenlover2: **Different is good smiles glad ya like it!

**zippyfox: **Thanks! And sorry about the delay in my updating…

**Chapter 3 **

**Once Secrets are No More**

"Ok Orion…Now let's get to work…" Sirius picked up his son and walked around the counter of _LJSR_ and flipped the open sign. No sooner had he turned away did it ring as someone came it. He turned around, "Hey." He smiled at Marie and Joe as they walked in.

"Hey!" said Marie brightly.

Joe simply nodded at him as usual and headed to the back.

"So who is this handsome young man?" she smiled at Orion in Sirius's arms.

"Allow me to introduce you to Orion, my youngest son, I decided to nip him for the day and let Kristen only deal with the other two."

"That was nice of you."

"It would have been nice if I had taken Jade and Annelise…They are the trouble makers."

Marie laughed, "I'm going to have to meet Kristen sometime, not to mention Harry." She said as she walked away to the back.

Orion tugged on Sirius's jacket, "What?" Sirius looked down at the six month old baby. Orion just continued to tug on his jacket, "Oh…just one of your things…" he walked around the counter and seated himself on the stool as a few people walked through the door, and so the day began.

Kristen walked in around noon pushing a stroller containing the twins and gave Sirius a skeptical look as he was tending to something with his back to her. She watched as Orion grabbed for a spoon sticking out a container near where Sirius was making a cup of coffee.

"No Orion…" he took a break in making his coffee and took the spoon from Orion and replaced it, he finished making his coffee. Turning around he jumped at seeing Kristen making much of the hot coffee slosh over the side and onto his hand and the counter. "Gah!" he shook his hand trying to get the coffee off, "Damn…"

"Mummy!" shouted Orion gleefully as Sirius jumped around with him still in his arms.

Sirius suddenly stopped and looked at Orion in his arms, "You spoke! You spoke!" he smiled, his hand forgotten briefly.

"Oh my God! Orion!" Kristen smiled and jumped forward, planting a kiss on her son's cheek.

Sirius shook his head remembering that Kristen was there and turned to look at her as he put his hand under cold water. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come to see this store you've been talking about for so long."

Marie came out from behind a bookshelf and paused at seeing Kristen, "Hey, Sirius, do we have any more copies of _Without Wings_?"

Sirius thought for a moment, "Check in the back there might be some there."

Marie nodded and turned away.

"Well I see this place is getting along quite well." Said Kristen with a small smile, "What's with the name?"

"My past."

Kristen rolled her eyes, "I'm going down the street to get some things at the store, need anything?"

Sirius shook his head, "Me and Orion are fine." He wiped up the spilt coffee.

"Ok we'll see you around three then."

"Women and shopping." He shook his head.

"Did you hear that girls? He called you women." Kristen smiled as she pushed the girls out of the door and onto the boardwalk.

Five minutes later the alarm on the coffee machine went off making Sirius go still, a few seconds later there was a loud explosion that made the whole store shake. A few books fell off their shelf and Orion started to cry.

"Sirius?" Marie looked over at Sirius from her prone position beside the counter.

"Take Orion, go in the back and stay there."

"What's wrong?" asked Marie taking Orion as Sirius deposited him in her arms.

"Just do it!" Sirius grabbed the cloak he had hidden under the counter and hurtled over the counter like it was nothing and ran out the door leaving Marie shocked at what she had just seen. She never knew he had been able to do that.

Sirius was apparently running in the wrong direction because everyone was running in the other direction. He was going in the way that Kristen had gone in. It didn't take long to get to where the explosion had happened. It was just over a block away.

It looked as though a small bomb had exploded within a store and sent many of the contents from inside out onto the street along with several people who had been towards the front of the store.

"Kristen!" Sirius stepped over a prone body looking around for his soon to be wife. He spotted her on her knees laying over a majority of the twins carriage in hopes the shield them. "Kristen!" he shouted again more urgently as he ran towards her.

Kristen moved and sat back on her heels looking around slightly dazed. "Sirius!" She threw herself into his arms when he dropped to his knees beside her. "Oh God Sirius I thought…I thought we..." she couldn't finish.

"Shh…Relax you're fine…the girls are fine…" he said soothingly, he would have rubbed her back had she not of had many cuts on it. Beside them the girls were quiet and observing them.

"Sirius?" came a different voice.

The couple broke apart, but Kristen didn't let go completely. "Kingsley…" Sirius stood and brought Kristen up with him. He studied his coworker's darker face.

"Anyone you know hurt?"

Sirius shook his head, "I think is mostly minor injuries out here, inside on the other hand, I don't know. I don't even know what caused it…only that the m-word was involved. The alarm went off a few seconds before."

Kristen listened to the exchange with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

Sirius looked over at Kristen, "Um…I'll tell you tonight after I tell you a few other things…" he looked back at Kingsley, "Do you know of any motive?"

Kingsley shook his head, "They've been quiet for the past couple of months," his deep voice responded in a lower tone, "it doesn't make any sense."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

Kristen, who had been paying little attention to their conversation after Sirius's comment, looked over at Sirius with a stricken looked, "Sirius where's Orion?"

"He's back with Marie, plenty safe. Don't worry." He watched as her face relaxed. Sirens were starting to sound in the distance as Sirius thought. Looking around he watched as people struggled to get up and others who weren't so injured or who had been down the street further helped them. "It wasn't meant to be serious I don't think…"

Kingsley was watching the scene as well, "No…I think it was meant more to be a distraction then anything."

"No…" Sirius looked up at Kingsley panicked, "Harry!" he turned to go, "Kingsley, take Kristen and the girls to number twelve, I'm going to get Harry." He turned and looked at Kristen, "I'll explain everything to you tonight and trust Kinglsey, he's a good guy." He smiled slightly before turning and running off down the boardwalk and slipping into an alley and apperating as he ran.

Sirius was still running when he appeared in front of the preschool. He found Janet slumped back into her chair. "Don't be dead…" he went around the desk and felt for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief before leaving her side and running into the main play room. All of the kids in that room were lying on the floor as if asleep. There was a scream outside that made a chill run down Sirius's back. His jaw clinched as he through the open back door only to run into Hermione, whom screamed upon contact.

"Shhh…its ok Hermione it's me."

Hermione whimpered and threw her arms around his legs. "Stay in here…" Sirius picked her up and set her inside. At a crouch he moved towards the play ground.

There was the sound of some people struggling and a muffled cry. Sirius straightened and looked over part of the wooden structure and saw the back of a large cloak. Moving around a slide he came up behind the cloaked man, over his shoulder he could see Harry trying to pull away from his captor, whom had a tight hold on Harry's wrist.

Sirius suddenly reached up and jerked back on the man's cloak. "So Peter you thought you could get away with another murder?"

Harry jerked away from Peter's grip and ran to the structure and lost himself in the hidden cubbies.

"Sirius…My old friend…" Peter cringed back at Sirius jerked his wand up higher to his throat.

"You betrayed them and you were about to kill Harry to make up for your mistake. For that you deserve to die."

"I d-didn't mean-"

"You did mean to Peter!" Sirius's face was twisted in anger and pain, "But I can't kill you. The dementors can have you!"

"Sir-"

"Stupefy!" Peter fell to the ground unconscious before he had had the chance to even pull his wand. Sirius turned around, "Harry…" he bent down and tried to look for him, "It's me Harry, Si."

Harry's messy hair appeared out of no where, once he was free from his hiding spot he threw himself at his godfather whimpering. "You're ok Harry…I'm here now, I'm not going any where…" There were two pops as other wizards arrived. Sirius looked up still holding Harry and gripping his wand.

"And here I was been thinking you had been lying all this time…" said an annoying voice.

"Be quiet Phines." Growled and older more commanding voice. "You didn't kill him did you Black?"

"No…I didn't Moody…I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't, and I won't, no matter how much I want to." He finished the last with a growl as he stared up at the old grizzled man and his student.

"Very good Black, very good. We'll take care of Pettigrew here, while you go and take care of young Harry."

Sirius nodded, "There are several others inside that need to be taken care of, as well as a very scared little girl. I'll be at number twelve Moody." He vanished holding Harry.

"What did he mean by number twelve?" asked Phines looking at Moody.

"Never mind you Phines, go get a team at the headquarters."

Phines grumbled something that Moody didn't quite catch as he disappeared.

Sirius appeared in a hidden room of his bookstore holding Harry. Looking around he stopped moving and listened for any noise. Once sure there was no one outside the room, he left and walked back to the room that he had told Marie to go into. Throwing open the door he heard a muffle scream that he took to be Marie's and baby beginning to cry. "Shh…relax Marie, it's me."

"Oh God Sirius you scared me!" Marie stood from behind a box holding Orion.

"Did anyone come in?"

Marie nodded, "After I came back here I heard someone moving around out there, but I stayed quiet not sure if it was you or not."

Sirius nodded, "Here, hand me Orion, his mom is panicking back at the house."

Marie hand over Orion, "Hey Harry."

"Hi…" said Harry shyly before burying his face into Sirius's coat.

The two shared a laugh, "I'll be in tomorrow, go ahead and close down the store for the day. See you tomorrow." Sirius left the room and ducked into the same room he had arrived in and apperated with a small pop.

Sirius appeared in the hall of his parents own home, it was more like his home now because there wasn't a trace of what his old family. His head whipped around as some one started yelling to his right in the kitchen.

"Where the hell is Sirius? You said he would be back by now!" screeched Kristen, "And where the hell am I?"

"Calm down Ms. Summerland-" began Kingsley's calm voice.

"How can I? The store I was walking into an hour ago exploded in my face, my husband suddenly runs off after his son, why I don't even know, and you brought me and my daughters here, I don't even know where here is or how you even got us here. For all I am concerned I don't have to be calm, not at all. Where is-"

Sirius pushed the kitchen door open and looked at his wife as he held Harry and Orion in his arms.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Sirius remained silent for a moment, "I will explain, let me just go pick up Aaralyan and Daniel first."

"I will take care of that Black." Said Kingsley quickly, "You explain everything to your fiancé before she kills you and she's not your fiancée any more."

"At least someone agrees with me!" exclaimed Kristen throwing her hands up into the air and turning away for a moment. Kingsley took that moment to disappereate. When Kristen turned back around and saw that Kingsley had gone but Sirius had not moved she began to look around wildly. "Where's he go?"

"To get the kids."

Kristen raised her eyebrows, "Oh…ok then. Explain to me how he left then if you haven't even moved?"

Sirius smiled nervously, "I hadn't exactly planned on telling you this right now, because I wasn't really sure how to say it and needed to practice a few times. It's kind of hard to actually explain, well no its not but I just don't know how to actually explain it." Sirius babbled on more to himself then Kristen in the end.

"Get on with it man!"

Sirius set Orion down in an armed chair but positioned it so they could both watch him. He would have set down Harry had the child of let go of his clothes. "For the past three years there has been something I have not told you, many lies came from it, but only for your own protection. But I alone am not the only part of this secret-"

"Ohmigod…You're married!" shrieked Kristen as her hands flew up to her open mouth.

Sirius's own eyes widened at her exclamation, "No not at all!" Sirius shook his head as he turned away, "I'm a wizard Kristen."

Kristen blinked a few times, "Excuse me; I thought you just said you were a wizard."

"I am…so is Harry and Kingsley."

"You're a wizard…a wizard?" Kristen started laughing.

Sirius watched her with a serious expression as she continued to laugh.

Once she realized that Sirius was being serious she immediately stopped and studied Sirius, "I can't believe you expect me to believe this. What are you really trying to hide?"

"It is the truth Kristen, except that fact that I am also not Harry's father."

Kristen's expressions went from startled to shocked, "What…how?" she opened her mouth to say more, but Sirius held up his hand to silence her.

"You must believe that I am a wizard."

"Ok…So let's just say for now that I believe you are a wizard as you say. What about this tale of yours."

Sirius rolled his eyes at her sarcastic tone. "Years ago," Sirius began, "A wizard rose to power by the name of Lord Voldemort. His reign was dark and horrible, he gathered people to him by either their long for power, his reason, or by force of the spells he used. He killed those who opposed him, and nearly all of those who fought him personally where killed in combat. But there was one family whom had managed to evade Voldemort three times, they were his main target. Because of this they took themselves and their son into hiding. They were the Potters, very good friends of mine. They made me their secret keeper, the only person who knew of their where-a-bouts. I did not trust this arrangement. Why? Because it was obvious that I was the closest person to the Potters, there for an easy target for Voldemort. For their safety, I switched my duties to another friend of the Potters. Peter Pettigrew." He spat the name as if it were poison making Kristen flinch. "Peter, it turned out, was two sided…He betrayed the Potters to Voldemort.

Nearly three years ago upon Halloween night Voldemort attacked them. He killed James and then went after Lily and Harry. When Lily gave her life for Harry she invoked an ancient magic. When Voldemort turned his wand upon Harry the spell was reversed and Voldemort was destroyed. Personally, I don't think he's gone completely." Sirius shrugged and turned away from Kristen thinking quietly. "I am Harry's godfather. Once we were found by the Aurors who arrived on the scene, after many accusations, I was ordered to go to head quarters, then finally into hiding with Harry. Though Voldemort was destroyed, his Death Eaters were not, they are still after Harry, and today was evidence of that. They destroyed that shop to distract me, that you were there was a coincidence, because they do not know about you."

Kristen was staring at Sirius when he turned back around, "You are telling the truth."

"Yes…I can not lie about something like this." Sirius heaved a sigh and sat down with a weary expression as if a very large burden had been lifted from his chest.

"What does this mean?"

Sirius looked up at Kristen, "Only that a few changes are in order…We'll live here for instance, rather then our old homes. You'll discover soon that it is a very large house and will be well able to hold all eight of us easily. Also that you will be running my shop from now on…if you don't mind," Kristen shook her head as he continued, "because I need to go work at the head quarters now and hopefully finish my Auror training."

"What is an Auror exactly?"

"Oh yeah sorry…We're what you could call police except we do a bit more really."

With a quiet pop Kingsley appeared with Aaralyan in his arms and a hand on Daniel's shoulder. His sudden appearance made Kristen squeak, as she was startled.

"Wicked!" yelled Daniel after realizing they had just appeared some where else with out the use of a car or anything of the sort.

"Thinks Kingsley." Sirius stood after relieving himself of a reluctant Harry.

"You need to come in and fill out a few reports." Said Kingsley as he set down Aaralyan whom immediately ran to her mother.

Sirius let out a sigh and nodded, "I'll be back later and we'll get what we need from the houses to bring back here. I'm going to have an old friend of mine come and help you out. Yes she's like me; she'll probably bring one or two of her own kids along. Her presence may even help you get used to the fact that there are wizards and witches." He kissed Kristen on the cheek, "Look around, I think you'll like it here."

Kristen nodded vaguely and watched as the two disappeared with simultaneous pops.

"Si!" Harry looked around for his Godfather with panic.

Kristen went to his side and picked him up, "Shh…I'm here Harry."

"I'm going to go look around mum!" Daniel ran for the door.

"Wait no! Stay in here…" Daniel was already out the door though.

With a heavy sigh Kristen prayed that Sirius's friend would be there soon. As if here prayer had been heard the doorbell rang. Freezing for a moment Kristen shifted Harry on to her right hip and walked to the door and looked out the peep hole and saw a fiery red-haired women standing there with a child in her arms and four others around her. "Oh God more kids…" she swore to herself before opening the door, "Hi."

The woman gave Kristen a genuine smile, "Sirius said you'd like some company, I hope you don't mind I brought along some of my kids, Arthur is at work."

Kristen nodded and didn't say anything as she stepped away from the doorway to allow them in. She studied the kind woman quietly. She wore robes that you didn't see in the normal world; she was slightly plump with a kind face, and seemed to handle her kids well. She looked at the other kids, the four that stood around her were all boys of various ages and the one in her arms was a girl. After taking in the sight she gathered herself once more and introduced herself, "I'm Kristen."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Molly Weasley. This is Percy, he's nine, those two over there-don't you dare touch that Fred-are Fred and George and they are seven, this is Ron, he's five, and finally this is Ginny and she is three."

"Well this is Harry." Said Kristen looking at the child in her arms, she looked up again about to continue but stopped when she saw the looked on Molly's face, "What?"

Molly recovered by shaking her head, "He's Harry Potter?"

Kristen froze, "Oh…that…I'm sorry I just heard about it recently."

Molly nodded her eyes still on Harry for a moment. "Oh not at all…it is my reaction that is at fault…"

"The others are in the kitchen."

"Others?"

"Yeah, there's more then just Harry."

"We're going to have our hands full aren't we?"

Kristen smiled, "Well you know Harry… but not, Daniel, Aaralyan, Orion, Jade, and Annelise."

Molly's eyebrows arched up high. "How old are they then?"

"Daniel is seven, Aaralyan is five, and Orion, Jade, and Annelise are six months nearly."

Molly's eye brows arched but she didn't say anything, "Anyone hungry?" she asked looking at her kids then up at Harry and Kristen.

"Yeah!" rang several kids' voices.

"Then how about I fix us something to eat, all twelve of us…" she looked at them before walking into the kitchen and finding the rest of Kristen's family with the exception of Daniel who was still exploring.

Later in the afternoon, a few hours after the Weasley's had arrived, Kristen was having trouble handling the triplets, who were due for a nap.

Ginny made a small squeak as she finished off a big yawn in her mothers lap and then curled into her mothers arms. "Would you happen to have a room that I may put Ginny to rest in?"

Kristen looked up from Jade, whom she was trying to put to sleep in her arms. "I have no idea honestly. I need to put these three down to nap also, Sirius said to look around before he left." She stood, "If you could pick up Orion we can go see if we can't find a room for them." Kristen leaned down and picked up Annelise.

A few moments later the two women left the kitchen and began to make their way up the stairs to the second landing. It wasn't until they were on the third landing that they found a room occupied by three cribs for the triplets to sleep in. Once they had been laid down to rest the two women placed Ginny in the bedroom next door. Molly looked up at Kristen for a moment, "It is far too quiet."

Kristen started to say something, but there was a sudden crash of glass breaking and the sound of several light feet running up and down a set of stairs. The two women looked at each other, "Fred! George!" yelled Molly as they walked out of the room together.

Kristen looked over the banister of the third floor and down the stair way to the second floor. She saw Ron, Harry, and Aaralyan standing on the stairs looking down at Fred and George who immediately pointed at Daniel standing by a table. A broken vase lay shattered on the floor. "Hey!" Daniel protested to the blame. "I didn't do it! It was them!"

"Fred? George?" asked Molly walked down the stairs towards the two now, with Kristen not too far behind.

Both boys winced at Molly's glare and they both took a step back in spite of themselves. "We didn't mean to!" Said Fred, finally mustering the courage a six year old could to speak.

"You never _mean_ to Fred, it's always and accident isn't it?" the two boys nodded with the slightest of hopeful smiles. "In some else's house it is not acceptable!" the smiles vanished. With a last glare at her twins Molly repaired the vase with a single word, this made Kristen's eyes widen in amazement. "I'm sorry about that, the shouldn't break anything else now." She said the last part looking at the twins. "Now off with you all, and stay clear of the third floor, the babies are resting." With that the six children scattered.

Kristen looked at Molly, "I think I'm going to need to take some lessons from you." The two women shared a laugh as they walked down the stairs to the first landing once more. They went into the sitting room and sat down by a warm fire that was already burning in the fireplace. It was here that Molly began to explain how she was handling all of her children.

**A/N:** Well I've been debating on whether this was a good ending lately…and whether Sirius' 'speech' was ok. But I think it turned out ok…I hope you guys won't kill me for the delay. I finished school two weeks back, since then I've been occupied with cleaning and band, so sorry about that. Anyways I know where the next chapter is going…I've even written one that's will come along in a little while. I'm so excited that I've got it all figured out now!  I won't be making separate years out of this, it'll stay under this one title, so you'll just have to wait and see what's up my sleeve! evil grin

I must say now that I'm sorry for any typos, I discovered I'm quite prone to those when I was reading over chapter two today. Sorry about that by the way. Any ways I'm off to work on the next chapter!


	4. Updates

Ok so here's up date…no I don't have another chapter yet, but I'm working on it…I have been for the last several, months? Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. Marching Band has been killer, not to mention my classes. But Marching Band ended yesterday and Thanksgiving break is in a week and a half, so that may be a good sign for you guys. But I don't know…we'll see… I have an exchange student this year and we're going to St. Louis to see the family and the sites so, I might not get as much time as I'd like to write, but I've already got a majority of the chapter finished. But for now…I'm going to respond to the most recent comments left about my last chapter…

**PhantomFan13** I'll get some more up here soon, thanks!

**Pandas rule the world** No worries, Ron's going to come more into play here soon, I haven't forgotten about him.

**potterfanforever** Your comment requires a longer response…I know Harry was over 6 months when his parents died, I don't believe I made him a new born at the beginning of the story. Also, I wasn't really sure how many times he had defied Voldemort, I'll double check, I might have been wrong. Harry won't be reaching Hogwarts for another chapter or two because I need to set up some characters you haven't met yet, and introduce something's he will experience before he goes to Hogwarts, like having a family, friends, and opportunities for a start. A few things he did not have in the books with the Dursleys. Harry will be prepared when he starts, but he _won't _be entering Hogwarts as anything other then a first year. Whether it becomes a Harry/Ginny fic, I'm not sure; it'll swing different ways in the book, between my characters and Rowling's.

**zippyfox ** Well it isn't exactly soon, I'm really sorry….


	5. A Wedding Day

Well guys…I feel really bad to be honest. It took me forever just to get this chapter up, and it is probably she shortest of all the ones I'll ever write. But I kind of want to get the story going. There will only be one other chapter of the past, that won't be _that_ long either, maybe a little longer then this chapter, that's about it. Then I'll have a chapter or two per year just highlighting some scenes from the books that'll be a bit different because of the new characters I've added.

And again…I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up. Hopefully the next one won't take me this long. I'll try and get started next weekend, this weekend if I'm lucky, I'm going to be busy. Well school has been keeping me busy altogether lately so I do what I can when I can.

On my next chapter I'll respond to your guy's reviews…

**Chapter 4**

**A Wedding Day**

The same night that Sirius returned to his new family after Peter's attack, his name was officially cleared, the next morning he was a headline in the _Daily Prophet_, next to Peter's capture of course. Of course the fact that Sirius had been secretly trained as an Auror for the past few years was not released to the public, in fact it was decided by the few superiors that it would remain secret. They told him to continue with his daily training with Kingsley and to open up the book shops. Little did he know yet, that they planned to use him as an undercover agent, an idea that Sirius himself came up when he had been joking with Kingsley one night during their training. The Headquarters now planned to make, well, a secret branch of the Headquarters that dealt with only undercover things. The Agents would be specially trained by inside members. Everything would obviously be secret.

With his naming being cleared, Sirius was able to open up his shop in Diagon Alley with no worries, with in weeks it was done. Together, both Kristen and Sirius managed the stores, and had a lot of fun in the process. They would go to work together and come home together. The most difficult thing about the work was, taking care of the kids. With Aaralyan, Harry, and Daniel enrolled in schools they were left with the triplets each day. So each day the children came to work with them, and entertained the customers many a time.

The day after Sirius' coming out with the truth the couple made quite the act in moving Kristen out of her old home and into his across the street. With in the week their house sold to another young couple that had kids ten and eleven years old. They didn't have a lot of interaction with them though, because the new family based their stay at Grimmuald. With the help of Kingsley, Sirius had made a door that connected the two houses directly, so as not to arouse any suspicion from the neighbors. Also it provided them a place to keep the car, seeing as Grimmuald was still hidden from prying eyes.

Sirius also had another use for the house; it provided quite the lay of protection for Harry. Though Kristen didn't know it, Harry was still in danger from other Death Eaters. The day that the house was attacked, they were 'officially' moving out. Sirius wasn't completely sure where they would go after that.

Now seven months later, everyday was the same: take the kids to school, go to work with the triplets, return 'home,' and go to Grimmuald. They were a happy family. Today they were making it permanent.

Harry looked up at Sirius from his position beside him; Sirius looked down at the same time and flashed Harry a bright smile, which Harry returned instantly. The two were dressed similarly in black tuxes, and Harry disliked this greatly. He wasn't one to wear a tux, it didn't help that he had to stand still. Thankfully the ceremony hadn't started yet, so he could fidget all he wanted.

Looking away from his Godfather he looked out towards the crowd of people sitting in the pews, they were all talking in low voices, why Harry wasn't sure. In the front row on the other side of the aisle from his sat his brother and sisters with Kristen's parents.

Sirius didn't have any actual family present except for Andromeda, a cousin of his, and her family. The rest were either dead or in the wizarding jail, Azkaban. So the people that made up his side of the aisle were the Weasley's –all garbed in new dress robes from Sirius himself, Remus' family (Remus actually stood beside his best friend), Dumbledore – who was dressed discreetly with several charms on him so as not to startle Kristen's family members and the other muggles present, he now merely looked like an old man, Kingsley was Sirius' best man so he stood just by Harry and Daniel who waited at the end of the aisle with Sirius, Marie, Joe, and a few other choice people.

Harry caught Ron's eye and waved ecstatically at him and his brothers, who waved back with equal enthusiasm. The loud notes of the organ made Harry look away with a jerk as he jumped then look around trying to find the source of the noise, with a blush he followed everyone else's gaze down the aisle. Only he couldn't actually see anything, everyone was too tall. His face screwed up in annoyance as he settled back on his heels again and crossed his arms waiting; just what he was bad at doing.

Shortly Aaralyan came into view tossing fiery red rose petals on the white carpet that led up to where Sirius stood; she was followed by two bridesmaids. When she reached him she smiled up at her soon to be father, before moving to his left where she turned to face down the aisle as Harry was, or had been, doing. Now he was studying his friend. She was wearing a white dress that had a skirt with a ridiculous amount of fabrics that made it poof out away from her body in a way that one wouldn't have thought possible unless the child had had hips, which she didn't. Harry looked up from her dress and saw the weakly covered look of discomfort. She didn't like being dressed up any more then he did, Harry thought smugly.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made Harry look away from Aaralyan, what met his five year old eyes was what he thought was the most beautiful thing.

Kristen, whom Harry had turned to look at, was dressed in a beautiful white dress that trailed behind her with a foot long train. The strapless dress looked as if it had been made to fit her. Along the train and the edges of the skirt white and silver beads had been sewn on in elaborate waves and curls. It was very simple, but beautiful. Her long hair had been pulled up into an elaborate bun, and a small tiara accompanied it delicately.

When she reached Sirius, Harry blinked and came back to his senses. With a small smiled he looked up at both of them with clear admiration. From there the ceremony crawled by from Harry's position. He tried to contain his fidgeting but to no avail he began to as he blocked out the droning voice of the priest. In small movements he tugged at his sleeves, pushed up his glasses, messed with his hair. Across the way Aaralyan was equally as fidgety. She tugged at her skirt disdainfully and then soon began to run her free hand through the left over rose petals to keep herself occupied. The sudden outburst of clapping made the two look around then up at their parents.

"Ewwww!" the two intoned together making the whole audience laugh, even Sirius and Kristen, who broke apart their kiss and looked down at the two children with bright smiles. Sirius leaned down and ruffled Harry's hair, who swatted his hand away playfully.

With a final look down at Harry, Sirius turned away and began to escort his new wife down the aisle. Everyone watched as the couple disappeared through the doors before moving.

Before Harry could move, two hands reached down and scooped him up; "Hey!" he looked back at his captor in protest, "King!" he smiled brightly.

Kingsley smiled Harry, "Come on your riding with me and the rest of your family in the second limo."

"Cool!"

Kingsley laughed at Harry's antics and began to make his way down the aisle. No one stopped the two as they went, for none of the people making their way out of the pews knew who he was. So far all of the wizards present in the church had only stood, when they saw Harry and recognized his scar, they all froze to watch in awe as the boy-who-lived was taken down the aisle by a very well know Auror. Only when they had gone did they gain back their senses and move to leave the church so they may attend the reception.

Later at the reception Sirius sat with his new wife at a round table for only them and their already large family. To the right of their table was Kristen's family and to the left were the Weasley's and Remus' family. Other smaller tables were scattered around the room for all the other guests present.

At the present time dinner was being served. Sirius watched as Kristen let go a heavy sigh as she watched the triplets. He turned around and saw that Molly Weasley had seen the exact same thing. The two made eye contact, she smiled pleasantly at Sirius and stood, before she had even made a step in the direction of the table a voice that Sirius didn't recognize spoke up near where Kristen was.

"My, you shouldn't handle them while you're in that beautiful dress of yours Kristen!" exclaimed the high voice of a woman, Sirius turned around just as the lady began to speak again. "Of course you wouldn't have to if you hadn't gotten yourself pregnant before hand."

Both Sirius' and Kristen's eyebrows shot up at this, "How dar-" but the woman trudged on before Sirius could properly retort. He took her appearance in with a seething stare as she began again. She was a very thin woman, with dark brown hair done up smartly. A hat settled nicely on her head, its rim swept wide and tilted down slightly blocking part of her face if you were look at her straight on. But she held her chin high, giving her a stuck-up appearance, and her steely gray eyes did nothing to help the aura she cast. Her tweed suit did nothing but give her a stiff appearance in Sirius' eyes, and he was generally not too fond of stiff people. The only one he could possible find that he like was a former Professor of his, and was actually some where present in the room with his former Headmaster.

"How dare you do this to Kristen! Like she hasn't dealt with enough in her life! Raising two children on her own for over a year, and then here you come and get her pregnant! It's always the man's fault in these situations." She continued with a very degrading voice on Sirius' part. "I would bet anything you married her out of shame and pity. I wager you will be gone before they have reached the age of five-"

Sirius' eyes flared at this, Kristen noticed but made no move to stop him from interrupting her, "How dare you say something such as that! I love Kristen with all I have, not to mention her children! They are the only family I have, don't you dare say that I would leave them!" by the time he had finished, Sirius found himself standing and the room quite. "Now if you will Ms…"

"Mrs. Dolan, and I-"

"If you will leave me and my wife, which whom I truly love, and our family to enjoy our dinner." He turned away from her and looked back at Molly, "If you will Molly, we could use your help with the children."

"Of course dear." Molly approached timidly under the glare of Mrs. Dolan.

"What is the mean-"

Kristen stood now, "Leave it Serena…" in a huff she turned on her heel and marched towards the exit. Letting out a sigh she took a seat and smiled, the rest of the room seemed to relax at this, "Thank you Molly…" she smiled as she watched her friend lift Annelise out of her high chair.

"No problem child, we have them for the night anyway," Kristen's eyes darted in Sirius' direction, he was smiling, "It won't hurt for us to take them while you eat."

Sirius finally sat down beside Kristen, "Who the bloody hell was that?" he kept his normally colorful language at bay.

"A cousin of mine…" she said with a low tone of distaste. "Her husband left her a month after he found out she was pregnant. Why she keeps his name I don't know, but ever since she's become some what of a feminist. I don't know how she ended up coming."

"Well if you look at all your family." Sirius smiled as he looked around the full ballroom.

Kristen laughed, "True…"

"Dad?" Sirius blinked at being called this, he turned and looked down at Harry, he gave a pathetic stab at his meat making Sirius smile.

Aaralyan had started calling Sirius 'dad' a few weeks before, already recognizing him for what he was to be. What made the difference was that she had never actually known her real father, unlike her brother Daniel, who had known their father. He was having a bit more difficult of a time gathering the fact that Sirius was going to become his father. Harry was a completely different matter, the two had been together since he had been a little over one, and the only thing he had called Sirius, was 'Si,' never 'dad.' He wasn't sure exactly what brought along this change.

"Let me take care of that kid…" Sirius took Harry's plate and began to cut his meat.

From then on the already family of eight enjoyed their dinner in peace. Every once and a while a family member would come up to the table and talk to the new couple. It was when the music started up that Sirius sent Kristen a wild smile. Pulling his wife from her seat, they were the first to sweep onto the floor.

When it came to the father daughter dance, Sirius had three to choose from. With a smile, and a giggle from Aaralyan, he picked her up and spun onto the dance floor. Beside them Kristen danced her with father. Half way through the song Sirius traded Aaralyan for Annelise and Jade, he held one in each arm as he danced around the floor with them. Nearby Kristen danced with her father, around and around them Sirius went with his daughters making them both laugh.

Hours later Kristen and Sirius were standing at the door way thanking and saying good by to their family and friends. When Remus and Arya stopped before the couple, Sirius was in for another surprise.

"I thought you only had Fable…" he said looking down at the white haired and green eyed little girl who stood beside a boy the same height and maybe age, he had black hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, well I just failed to mention Ronan…" he ruffled his sons hair, who protested in the same manner that Harry did when someone ruffled his own. "He's Fable's twin."

"Ah, well we need to keep in touch now that I am out of 'hiding' I suppose you can say."

Remus nodded, "Of course Sirius. I don't think you can avoid me now."

Sirius smiled, "It's good to have you back my friend." They gave each other a brotherly hug and parted.

The Weasley family came next, Molly and Arthur had in their company all of their kids as well as Sirius and Kristen's. Making them account for quite a large party, sixteen in all. "We'll watch of the kids for the night while you two enjoy your wedding night together." Molly smiled, "We'll see you around two in the afternoon tomorrow." She gave the new couple a quick hug, and Arthur gave Sirius a hand shake and Kristen a brotherly hug. The two then escorted the fourteen children in their care out of the reception and into the limo that had been rented just for their use.

Forty-five minutes later the last guests were sent on their way and Sirius and Kristen were finally left alone in the large Hall that they had rented.

Kristen let out a small sigh and rested her head on Sirius' shoulder, his hand rested gently on her waist in a comfortable way. He rested his chin on the top of her head and held her close, she felt perfect in his arms. "Well, this is our last night alone for…" he looked down at Kristen, only moving his eyes, "Well, for a long time."

Kristen laughed, "Lets make the most of it then." The two vanished in an instant.

If the Weasley's trip in the limo on the way to the reception had been interesting, the trip for the Weasley parents on the way to home turned out to be a fiasco. Though they had always been able to handle their own six children, handling sixteen was a different story.

It wasn't until they were five minutes from home that the majority of the children settled down.

Mrs. Weasley let out a small sigh and looked over at her husband; Ginny lay limp in her lap and Ron on her left, and Harry on his, and smiled softly. "Finally."

"I do not look forward to waking them to get them in the house."

"No, I don't either."

Five minutes later when the limo came to a stop in front of their teetering home, Mrs. Weasley looked at the children with a worried expression. "Ok children, time to get up…" she gave Ginny and Ron a small shake, then Harry. One by one each of the children awoke.

Mr. Weasley climbed out of the limo then the children followed, "Here Charlie, take your sister!" she handed the three year old to her older brother. After that she proceeded to hand two of the triplets out to her husband in their carriers, and followed carrying the third.

"Ok, into the house! All of you!" Mrs. Weasley looked back at the setting sun before following the party.

"Harry! Harry! Come on! You've got to see my room!" yelled Ron running towards the stairs once they were inside.

"Don't **terry** too long Ron, I'm fixin' your dinner!" she yelled after the two as they charged up the stairs.

Harry blinked as he entered Ron's room on the very top floor, a majority of the room was bright orange with posters of people flying on brooms all around it. Something Harry had never seen before. But what bewildered him even more was the fact that these pictures were moving, he had been in the wizarding world before for a brief time, but he had never seen such a thing.

"Whoa…" Harry's voice was soft with awe.

"It's not much…" Ron shrugged his six year old shoulders.

"_Not much_?" asked Harry, "This is wicked…" he touched one of the posters.

Ron's ears reddened slightly, "You've never seen a moving picture?"

Harry shook his head, "So cool…" he smiled back at Ron.

"Ron! Harry! Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted up from the distant basement. "Dinner!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other briefly before running out of the room. They nearly collided with Fred and George on the way down.

"Watch out you blokes!" said Fred looking back at them with a joking smile.

"Yeah, elders first!" George ran off after Fred down the stairs.

Daniel suddenly appeared behind George just before Ron tried to go down after George; he smiled at the two and ran after the twins.

"Settle down now…" demanded Mrs. Weasley as she finally sat down at her own seat, her gaze was pointedly in Fred and George's direction. "Now, eat your dinner, and then it's off to bed with ya. Can't have you staying up all night, it's already late as it is." Ron sent Harry a disgruntled look and started eating the food that had been put on his plate.

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes….I decided to get this out before it never got put up….so please tolerate the spelling, wrong words, and punctuation…

I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can!


End file.
